


A Pain in the Neck

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Alec, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec and Simon are trapped. Alec offers his blood for Simon to survive.





	A Pain in the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Really, Alec wasn’t sure how he got stuck with Simon.

One moment they were all together trying to find a demon running around an abandoned building by the pier, the next, he and Simon broke off from the group. They entered the dark, unlit basement of the multi floored building. Alec quickly activated his vision rune.

          “What _is_ this place?” Simon asked.

Alec shushed him as he held his bow out, arrow ready to fly. Alec moved stealthily around the corner with a fierce aura about him.

          “Right, sorry,” Simon grumbled. Alec paused his step to glare at Simon over his shoulder. “Oh…” He brought his hand up to his mouth and pretended to zip this lips shut and threw away the invisible key.

With a roll of his eyes, Alec started walking again towards the end of the hallway, bow still drawn for action. There was a small sound, like someone throwing a pebble, in the room through the open doorway.

          Alec kept his cool as he cautiously walked towards the sound, Simon close behind him. Before crossing the threshold, he peaked inside, arrow pointing out incase the demon accidentally shown himself.

Not seeing the demon, Alec walked in further. There was a door to another room in the back and Alec made his way towards it, the only thing lighting his way was his rune.

The exact moment Alec reached the slightly cracked door, an evil laugh broke out from behind followed by the sound of an old metal door slamming. Instantly, Alec turned around. Simon jumped back with a small shout when the arrow was in his face, but Alec ignored him and rushed back to the door they came in.

The doorway was shut with a metal gate. Alec pushed on it, then tugged. No budge. “Shit,” he whispered into the dark room.

          “What is it?”

Alec tugged again at the door. “We’re locked in.” He turned and headed towards the ajar door. “The demon must’ve done it.”

          “Can we get out?” Alec pushed open the squeaky, wooden door.

          “I don’t know.” Then with a sarcastic tone, he added, “Why don’t you look around and try?”

          Alec heard Simon gasp with a pointed look behind him. Trained for the worst situations, Alec rose his bow again and spun to the opened room. What he saw shocked him.

It wasn’t the demon like he thought. Instead, there was a bed in the middle of the room with a deep red duvet draped over it. Littered on the walls were dozens of sex toys. Floggers, riding crops, dildos, plugs—anything you want, it’s there. It must’ve been a sex chamber before it was abandoned. That explained the metal door with a lock on it. Someone was kept down here.

Alec lowered his bow and stepped into the room looking around. Everything seemed dusty from not being used in so long.

          Simon pushed past him and stood next to the dresser on the left side wall. Chuckling, he asked, “Do you think this works?” Alec glanced his way. Simon was holding a see through vibrator and its remote. “I mean, the technology is a bit out of date but—”

          “I’m pretty sure that's been used before,” Alec informed.

          Simon’s eyes widened and instantly dropped the vibrator. “Ew,” he groaned. “Maybe you could’ve mentioned that earlier.

          Alec narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Look. We’re stuck. Do you think you can get that door open?” Alec lifted his arm towards the main door.

          Simon looked back at it and shrugged. “Maybe.” Then he grinned at Alec. “I’ll totally be that super strong superhero that saves the day. I mean, I know we’re not in any life threatening situation, but I can definitely save your life, Alec. Clary will be so—”

          “Simon,” Alec said a bit too loud. “Just _open_ it.”

Simon’s back straightened. “Right… Open it. Got it, boss man.” He walked out and Alec closed his eyes with a long breath. He shook his head at Simon. If he were stuck with literally anyone else, he could manage it. But, Simon Lewis would truly be the death of him. _That_ was certainly something his training hasn’t trained him for.

          Alec looked around the room again searching for a window. It might’ve been a basement, but sometimes older buildings like this had another escape route. Eyes skipping over the toys on the wall, he found nothing.

Moving out into the more spacious room, he saw Simon inspecting the metal door. Skeptically, Alec watched from the doorway as Simon looked at the door.

          “It won't magically open under your intense gazes, Vampire. If it did, Jace’s blood must have done something more than just make you a daylighter. Try touching it.”

Simon huffed. “I did already. Not even a little budge.”

          Impatiently, Alec crossed his arms. “Well, try again.”

Simon wrapped his hands around the gate and tugged. Nothing. “I can try throwing my body at it, but I don’t think it’ll work. The demon must’ve done something to it so we can't open it.”

          Walking over, Alec pulled out his stele. “Move.”

          “A ‘please’ would’ve been nice,” Simon said as he moved to the side. Alec rolled his eyes and drew an open rune on the metal. A second later, it disappeared. “I’m telling you, man. That demon did something to it.”

Maybe Simon was right. But Alec tried again just to be sure. Again, the rune vanished. “Try to look for another way,” Alec demanded.

          “Like what?” Simon challenged as he took a step closer. “There’s no windows and no other doors besides Mr. Kinky Room over there. They’ll know we’re missing when we don’t show up at the meeting spot and they’ll come find us.”

          Alec sighed and hung his head for a moment as Simon walked around him towards the room with the bed. “What about your phone?” Alec asked, walking back towards the room while taking his phone out. “Any single down here?”

          Shaking his head, Simon said, “I have no bars. You?”

Looking at his own, Alec came to the same conclusion. “Nope.” He sighed and leaned against the doorway entrance. “So we’re stuck.”

Chuckling, Simon looked up at him from his spot on the bed. “Shadowhunters aren’t trained on how to cure boredom?”

          Face cold, Alec replied in a monotone voice, “Very funny.” Alec laid his bow across the dresser and pushed over a few of the toys on top. He stuffed his arrow back in it’s quiver and laid it next to the bow. If he needed anything immediately, he always had the knife in his boots and thigh holster. Alec wasn’t much of a sitter in high stress situations, but his legs and feet were killing him.

He walked over to the bed— opposite of Simon— and looked at it. “It’s a bit dusty,” Simon said, “but it does the job.” Alec huffed and sat on the edge.

          “So…” Simon turned his way hesitantly. “How about we play 20 Questions? We don’t really know much—”

          “No,” Alec mumbled.

          “Truth or Dare?”

          “No.”

          “The classic— and very literal as of right now— Simon Says?”

          The Shadowhunter snapped his head around. “How about we play Alec Says and you shut the hell up?”

          Simon narrowed his eyes. “You’re not that very pleasant.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “I’m _very_ pleasant, believe me. You just won’t ever see that side of me.”

          “Why do—”

Simon’s eyes widened before he squeezed them shut in a groan. In his vampire speed, he stood up and crossed the room towards the door. “Simon?”

Simon, facing away, held his hand out towards Alec to tell him not to come forward. “I’m fine.”

          Alec stood now and took a small step closer. Simon stepped out of the room. “Simon, what happened?”

          Simon’s voice sounded strained when he replied. “You almost sound concerned. I said I’m fine.”

Even though Simon couldn’t see him, Alec shrugged and turned back towards the bed. “Whatever. Don’t tell me then.”

          The second he sat down, Simon turned around, head hung. “I— For the past few weeks I’ve been trying to test myself on how long I can go without feeding.” Alec snapped his head up. “I last drank blood a few days ago… The effect's started about 15 minutes ago, but I’m just now feeling how major. At the time—” He took a hesitant step closer. “I didn’t think I would get stuck like this.”

Alec sighed. “Do you have anything on you? Vials? Anything?”

          Simon shook his head before he even finished. “I didn’t want to tempt myself—Oh.” Simon groaned again and covered his mouth. “I- I-” Alec watched as he took a deep breath. “I need to just stay away from you right now.”

          Normally Alec would be more than happy with that, but right now, it just seemed wrong. Simon took another step out of the room. “How bad is it?”

Simon’s voice was rough. “Getting worse.”

          Alec swallowed. If Simon died from not feeding, Clary would _not_ be happy. And if Clary wasn’t happy, then _Jace_ wouldn’t be happy. “Um… Simon, you can— if you need— you can drink some of mine.”

Simon looked up through his eyelashes. “I didn’t tell you so you could pity me.”

          “I know. And I’m not. The cons weigh out the pros if I leave you be.”

Simon put a hand in front of his mouth as if he were nervous to answer. “A-Are you sure? I’d be—”

          “I know what you’d be doing, Simon.” Alec took off his black jacket. “Does it need to be the neck? Or…?”

Simon took a few steps closer. “It can be the wrist. Neck is better, but wrist is fine. I— Alec—”

          “Come on then.” Alec patted on the bed next to him. Simon hesitantly sat on his right and Alec angled himself better so he was facing Simon. Alec, heart pounding, held out his hand, wrist up.

Simon gently held the back of it and leaned down. He hissed and quickly looked away. His voice was deep. “Are you sure?”

Alec nodded before realizing Simon wasn’t looking. “Yes.”

He saw Simon turn back and inhale deeply with a sigh— something he does to make him seem more like a human.  Alec watched as his face drew closer down and his tongue darted out, licking a small stripe on his flesh. Alec felt the second Simon’s fangs touched him.

          Alec grunted as a stinging sensation ran through his arm the moment he felt Simon’s sharp teeth enter him. He quickly turned into a relaxed puddle as he felt his blood being sucked out. Alec felt mesmerized as he watched the vampire draining him.

A strange feeling fluttered in his stomach. His heart started aching— he didn’t want Simon to stop. The feeling was so intense he hadn’t felt like this since—

          “Simon,” Alec mumbled. “Simon,” he said louder. The vampire pulled his fangs out and licked at Alec’s skin to lap up the remaining blood. “Simon,” Alec groaned again.

Still holding Alec’s hand, Simon pulled back with wide eyes. “Did I drink too much?

Alec shook his head, too enthralled with the feelings running through him. Alec whimpered at the loss. “More. Bite me.” He felt lightheaded, but he didn’t care.

Simon dropped Alec’s arm and held his hands out in front of him. “I… think I took a bit too much. I’m okay for now.”

          Alec grabbed onto the front of Simon’s shirt and pulled weakly. “Bite. Me. On the neck.” The feeling drumming through him was too addicting. “Please,” he begged softly.

Simon licked his bloodstained lips and drew himself in closer, grabbing Alec by the shoulders. “I promise, you’ll regret it when you come to your senses.”

          Alec’s heart broke. His feelings in this moment were something that he didn’t understand, but he knew that there was no way he could regret them. “Si-mon,” he pleaded brokenly. Alec felt like he wanted to cry, throw something or both. All he wanted was a small bite.

Alec watched as Simon’s eyes dilated, tongue licking his fangs. Want thrumming through him, Alec tilted his head to the side, neck exposed to Simon. The vampire swallowed.

          “I want this,” Alec whispered. “I _want_ you to. Please?”

Simon closed his eyes for a second, hands still on Alec’s shoulders. Alec used that moment to allow himself to feel the burn still present on his wrist. He could still feel a little blood leaking out through the two holes, and it felt like nothing else he’s felt before. This pain was nothing like a scratch he had from a blade. This was a good different, like pleasure.

Alec felt himself be drawn in and he pulled himself out of his trance. Simon’s face came closer to his and Alec stretched his neck further in anticipation.

Like earlier, Simon licked a short stripe on Alec’s neck and Alec’s heart pumped fast in need. Then Simon sank his fangs in.

          Closing his eyes, Alec let out a soft sigh. The satisfying feel of his blood being sucked out of him returned and his body relaxed under Simon’s touch. Alec moaned softly as Simon lapped up the blood escaping the wound.

Alec felt too weak to hold himself up any longer. He fell backwards onto the mattress, Simon following. Alec groaned in pleasure as the vampire’s fangs sank in further from the fall. Simon straddled him for easier access and Alec wrapped his arms around Simon’s back, hands clinging to his shirt.

          “Simon,” Alec whispered softly, eyes still closed. Simon’s weight above him pushed down on all the correct spots. He wasn’t surprised when he felt his dick harden.

Simon slipped his fangs out with ease and Alec slowly opened his eyes. “Are you—”

Alec nodded as best as he could. It was harder to breath, but it was worth it. Despite the blood loss, he felt incredible.

Simon pulled up more as Alec tried to catch his breath. “But Magnus—”

          “—Broke up with me,” Alec replied slowly. “And you’re not with Clary anymore.” Alec blinked up at him. Simon licked his lips and Alec felt hypnotized. That was _his_ blood on Simon’s lips. _His_ blood running through Simon. It was too empowering all while being so weak.

Simon shifted his body and his ass rubbed right on Alec’s dick. Alec groaned followed by a soft sigh. “You’ve lost too much blood. There’s no way that you could do anything like _that_.”

          “My stele. In my pocket,” Alec said. Simon reached inside his pants pocket and took it out, placing it gently in Alec’s hand. Alec looked around on his other arm for an empty spot. Then, carefully, he drew the amissio rune— the rune that replaced blood cells quicker than average. Next to it, he drew an iratze. He felt little strength come back. Not enough to get up and move around, but enough to pull Simon down towards his body again.

Simon licked the spot on his neck, but didn’t bite down again. Instead, in Alec’s ear, he whispered, “What do you need?”

In a low groan, Alec responded, “I need you to touch me.”

          Simon ground his hips down into Alec’s and the Shadowhunter’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as their clothed dicks pressed into each other. “Gladly,” Simon breathed. Simon grabbed Alec’s shirt by the neckline and tore it down the center.

Alec grinned and pulled Simon down into a kiss. The first thing Alec noticed was the metallic taste spreading through his mouth. It was oddly intriguing to know that he was tasting his own blood.

It was different kissing a vampire. Simon’s fangs got a little in the way, and their teeth clashed a few times, but Alec didn’t mind. He was feeling way too obsessed to stop. When Simon’s hands ran down his chest, Alec’s cock jumped in his pants.

          “Someone’s excited,” Simon chuckled against his mouth. “Do I need to find you a cock ring somewhere around here?”

Alec clenched his hands on Simon’s shirt again and tugged it over his head. “You might,” he said, breathing uneven.

Alec tossed the shirt somewhere on the floor and Simon leaned in again, trailing kisses down from his neck bite to his collarbone to his chest. Alec rubbed his hand into Simon’s brown hair and ran his fingers through. Simon licked a circle around Alec’s nipple and blew cool air over it. If it wasn’t hard before, it was now.

          Alec bucked his hips up again as Simon continued lower down his body. Simon’s teeth and fangs were slightly grazing Alec’s chest and stomach as he made his way down. “ _Simon_ ,” Alec hissed as he palmed Alec though his pants. “ _Please_.”

          Simon unbuttoned his pants and Alec felt his body thrum in anticipation. When he lifted himself so Simon could pull his pants and boxers down, his hard cock sprang free, already leaking with pre-cum.

Simon hummed in appreciation as he ran his tongue— still slightly stained with blood— over the underside of Alec’s dick. Alec groaned and his cock jumped against his stomach.

          Alec tugged on Simon’s hair and pushed his face down again. If Simon could breathe, his hot breath would run over Alec dick. Simon licked again and took in the head of Alec’s cock.

His fangs were slightly uncovered and it scraped deliciously over the skin. Simon swirled his tongue around and over the slit, lapping up the pre-cum slipping out. Alec arched his back and groaned into the duvet. “Simon,” he moaned as he tugged on his hair again.

Simon hummed around him and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Need ran through Alec and he pulled Simon off his cock.

          “Too many clothes,” he said.

          Simon fell next to him and Alec sat up, stronger than before, and helped him tug on his jeans. Thankfully, Simon’s boxers came down with them. Alec’s mouth watered as he saw Simon’s cock bound free. He was bigger than Magnus and the Shadowhunter couldn’t help but lick his lips.

          Alec shrugged off the remainder of his torn shirt and pushed Simon onto his back. He’s done this enough times to know how to make his man scream.

Alec wanted so badly to please Simon. He wanted to make Simon come back for more. He wanted Simon to bite him again.

The Shadowhunter leaned down and took Simon’s cold, hard cock into his mouth and sucked. Simon didn’t need to, but Alec heard him gasp above him. Alec so desperately wanted to hear more sounds come from his mouth.

Alec sucked him in further and wrapped his hand around the base of Simon’s cock. Alec bobbed his head, wet sounds emanating from his mouth. When Alec took Simon all the way into his mouth, Simons tugged on his hair and pulled a long groan from Alec. In return, Simon moaned beautifully.

          He pulled off for a quick breath before going back down onto Simon’s gorgeous dick. “You’re so good at this,” Simon said followed by another moan.

Alec said thank you by taking him into his mouth down to his balls. The Shadowhunter circled his tongue around           the seam of Simon’s cock and played with his saliva-covered balls. Simon groaned Alec’s name and it was one of the most incredible things he’s ever heard.

The darker haired man looked up at Simon through his eyelashes, Simon looked right back at him. If Alec allowed himself, he could’ve came just from that, but he didn’t. He wanted Simon’s cock inside his ass.

He pulled off and licked the slit at the top once more before moving up Simon’s body. Simon met his lips with his own and as they kissed, Alec ground their hips together. Simon tugged on his hair again and lifted his head up, mouth going to his neck. Simon licked the two punctured holes and Alec’s body felt charged up.

          Simon must’ve noticed how his body changed because he whispered against his skin, “Not yet.”

Alec grunted in frustration, but not yet didn’t mean never. “I want you to fuck me, Simon,” he said against Simon’s ear.

          Under him, Simon’s cock jumped and he pushed Alec onto the bed beside him. “Hands and knees.”

Alec hurriedly fixed himself to Simon’s demand. His vision rune was still working, but it was getting harder for him to see far away— he would have to apply another one soon. When he couldn’t see Simon on the bed anymore, he got worried. “Simon?”

          To the left of him he heard, “Here.”

Then he saw Simon’s outline in the darkness disappear behind him.

          Something soft and leather-like was slapped onto his back and was trailed down to his ass. In surprise, Alec gasped. Simon must’ve gotten a toy down from the wall.

          Alec was swatted on the back again and the toy was dragged around his lower body, parts of the assumed flogger fell off the side of his back while other strands gently traced the outline of his body.

Alec arched his body as the strands tickled his back. Simon pulled it off and quickly smacked his ass with the toy, making a slapping sound. Alec moaned at the pain and asked for more. Simon flicked it onto his other cheek and Alec bounced forward at the suddenness.

With the next strike, Alec whimpered. His cock was impossibly hard and it would be so easy to grind onto the blanket. “What do you need?” Simon asked.

Still a little lightheaded, the Shadowhunters mind rolled, different images of what he wanted being shown in clips. “ _Please, Simon_. I need you.” Alec felt completely attached to the vampire. If he didn’t have his cock in his ass soon, he might die from the desire.

Alec hoped he was being subservient enough for the vampire. He wasn’t sure what changed from this morning, but everything felt so much clearer between he and Simon now. Alec may have been in lust, but it felt deeper than that so quickly.

          Simon chuckled. “Okay. Let me find some lube and a condom.” Wasn’t the smoothest, but Alec didn’t notice much. He was focusing too hard on the sweat dripping on his forehead and urged his muscles not to move.

          Alec’s vision faded more, but he heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing from behind him. “Condoms probably expired,” Alec mumbled.

          “Good thing I can’t get you pregnant then,” Simon chuckled, closer this time. A cold touch from Simon’s hand was on the small of Alec’s back. “Arch.”

          The Shadowhunter pushed his ass out further, hole gaping at the frigid dungeon air. He heard Simon hum in approval as the lube cap was being snapped open.

          When the icy gel was applied, Alec sighed at the temperature difference. His body was burning hot compared to the lube. Alec groaned and pushed back as Simon’s finger started circling his hole. Then he pushed it in.

The edge was only slightly taken off Alec as he started fucking himself onto Simon’s finger. He tried to angle himself so it hit his prostate, but Simon’s finger was angled the wrong way.

Alec whimpered as he felt himself loosen, one finger not satisfying him anymore. To signal Simon, he clenched hard around his finger.

          “Whoa, alright.” When Simon added a second next to the first, the burn of the stretch lasted for a quick second. Alec continued to move, however, his body craving the feeling on something satisfying his libido. Pushing himself back and forth, Alec clenched the old sheets underneath him.

When Simon finally added a third finger, that’s when Alec felt it. The third finger was angled in the perfect position and hit his bundle of nerves perfectly. With each thrust of his body backwards, he felt the satisfaction run up his body and straight to the head of his cock. Little, needy moans fell out of his mouth like he was being paid to have sex for a camera.

“Think you’re ready?”

          Alec couldn’t hum fast enough. His head hang low past his shoulders as he pushed back for the last few times before Simon removed his fingers. He heard a tinfoil wrapping be torn.

“It may not work, but who knows.” Alec felt the bed dip in front of him and vaguely saw Simon’s outline sit in front of him, back of his head up against the wall. “Come here.” Simon patted his lap.

Alec was happy to change positions. As much as he loved being on display for Simon, he needed to be close to him again.

Alec crawled over to him and straddled his lap, sitting in front of his dick so they were face-to-face. He pushed back on it and felt the cold hardness press against his hot skin.

          Simon’s hand came around to hold onto his own cock. He tapped it repeatedly against Alec’s needy cheeks. “Do you feel that?” he whispered. “Do you feel how hard I am because of you? Your blood rushing through my body to my cock just for _you_?” Alec nuzzled his head against Simon’s upper body and ran a gentle hand down the vampire’s chest. “You love it, don’t you?”

          Alec’s face heated up as he looked at his cock standing proudly between their bodies. “I do,” he spoke back in equal volume.

          Simon slid his cock in between Alec’s cheeks and a burning desire to slip on top of it rang through Alec’s body. “Then why don’t you get on and ride me?”

          Alec held his breath as his hands reached up and clung to Simon’s shoulders to steady himself as he rose up onto his knees. Simon held himself as Alec pushed the tip of his cock into his tight hole. Alec felt his eyes roll back as he pushed himself further down Simon’s long, thick length.

          “You’re doing so well,” Simon whispered against his skin. A breathy grunt was his reply, Alec still trying to get used to his girth. The vampire rubbed a cold hand on Alec’s thigh, helping him relax slightly.

          When Alec finally was seated, he unclenched as best as he could to get used to it. Simon’s cock inside him hit all the right places. He felt pressure against his prostate, and the length reached far inside of him.

          Simon’s hands rested against his waist, and Alec assumed they were meant to guide him. At that thought, Alec pulled his body up slowly, feeling as Simon’s cock moved throughout him. His walls around Simon clenched, then Alec let himself fall back down, dick deep inside of him.

          Simon let out a little moan and Alec pulled up again, upper body pushing into Simon’s. His fingers gripped onto his shoulders and Alec tossed his head back as he started picking up tempo.

After he had a steady, teasing pace, he rolled his hips and Simon’s cock shifted and twitched inside of him. Liking that reaction, Alec sat fully seated and continued to circle his hips. A low grunt escaped Simon’s mouth as he looked down at Alec’s cock bouncing against their stomachs.

          “You like this?” Alec asked, hips moving almost melodically. He wrapped his arms around Simon’s neck and leaned in against his neck. “You’re so big,” he noted.

He saw Simon try to smile against the darkness, but the tension between their bodies were too great. Instead, Simon bent his head around Alec’s and licked under his ear, just above where the two little holes from earlier were. Alec shivered as Simon’s cock tugged against his walls inside of him. The contrast of his burning body against the icy cold body of Simon’s was too refreshing; something he needed more than just this once.

Alec rolled his hips again and pulled up on Simon. He felt his body getting closer to the edge. He clenched around Simon who cupped his hands on Alec’s ass.

          Simon lifted him up with ease, a skill he acquired from being a vampire. “Stomach,” he instructed as he shifted around the bed.

          Alec quickly laid on the bed face down. The loss of Simon’s cock inside of him was too prominent; he was too eager to feel the stretching burn, the hot skin against cold skin.

He didn’t have to wait too long before Simon was lining himself against his hole again. Pushing in, Simon didn’t give him much time to adjust to the new angle. Just was quickly as he entered Alec, he drew out and slammed into him.

          “Oh, fuck,” Alec moaned. He grasped onto the sheets beside his head, forehead shoved into the duvet. Simon pounded into him, getting faster with each thrust up. Every time Simon pushed into him, Alec felt his bundle of nerves being ground against. It sent waves of pleasure throughout his body and his dick was ready to burst. Along with that, with each trust, Alec’s cock grinded into the mattress.

He was so close. There was no way he couldn’t be with the way Simon was drilling into him. Alec’s toes crinkled and his stomach was forced down when Simon’s hands came to rest on his back.

Alec could only guess what he looked like. Here he was, a needy Shadowhunter on his stomach as a vampire fucked into him from behind like the cockslut he was. If he could only see.

          Around the echoing room, the sounds of Simon’s balls slapping against his cheeks rung out along with the loud moans coming from Alec.

Then, Alec felt that familiar feel pooling in his lower stomach. It was so strong, he squeezed his eyes shut. He needed something. Just something else to finally push him over.

          Simon’s fangs sank down into his shoulder one last time and Alec’s orgasm ripped through him with a loud cry. It was so overwhelming; the bite, the fucking, his cock being trapped by the head of his body and the duvet.

Simon’s erratic thrusts became slower as Alec started coming down from his high, shuddering the last of his cum out. The over stimulation on his cock almost became too much when Simon started coming into the condom deep inside his ass.

After a last few thrusts, Simon licked up the blood and pulled out of Alec.

          Completely spent, Alec didn’t move for a minute, just enjoying the darkness and the movement of Simon next to him.

          Breathing still irregular, Alec turned his face towards Simon. “Good?” he heard the vampire ask.

Alec nodded sleepily with a small smile. He was about to shift so his head was on Simon’s chest when the vampire’s body jerked. Confused, Alec sat up, careful of the angle due to the soreness still in his ass.

          “Did you hear that?” Alec strained his ears to listen. Nothing but his own breathing. He shook his head. “I think the metal door just opened,” Simon said.

Halfway alert, Alec reached for his clothes and stele. He still couldn’t see well enough and tried to draw on a new vision rune. When he was finally able to see better, he grabbed his clothes and tossed Simon his. He strapped on his boots and thigh holster and rolled over the bed to the dresser for his bow and quiver.

          “Who’s there?” he asked in strong-ish voice, trying to mask how tired he was.

When there was no reply, he took an arrow out and readied his bow. When he crossed the door’s threshold and rounded the corner, the door was open and no one stood in the room or beyond the door.

          “Simon,” he said, making sure the vampire was behind him.

          “Here,” he replied in a soft voice. “Let’s get out of here before we’re locked in again. N-Not that I didn’t enjoy myself.”

Alec smiled to himself as they cautiously came up to the doorway. With a quick glance out, Alec pushed forward with Simon quick on his heels.

          When they finally made it up the stairs to the main level, their phone’s started going off simultaneously. They each pulled them out as they walked out of the building, the dawn sky blinding them from the darkness they were in for apparently over an hour.

Alec, where’d you go off to?  
          - Jace

Mi hermano, tell us where you are! We finished scoping out the building. Couldn’t find the demon  
          - Isabelle

I can’t track you. We’re by the water. Alec, let me know where you are.  
          - Jace

Are you and Simon alright? Clary is worried out of her mind!  
          - Isabelle

Alec felt Simon’s arm wrap around his waist. “Hold on,” he said. Alec barely had time to grab before he felt the wind in his face and brain reeling with possibilities.

          Before he knew it, they were standing at the front of the New York Institute. Gripping onto Simon’s arm, Alec tried to stabilize himself. “Warn a guy next time!”

Wincing, Simon pulled his arm back. “Sorry. I forgot how intense it could be the first time.”

          He pulled back just in time because almost a second later, he heard his sister calling out his name.

          “What _happened_?” she asked, worry in her eyes.

          “Demon locked us in the basement,” Alec said, trying to catch his breath.

          Isabelle pulled back from their hug. “We killed it not long after you both disappeared. That’s why we were so worried about not finding you. Alec…” she looked up at him shamefully. “I asked Magnus to help us.”

          Out the corner of his eye, he saw Clary hug Simon. There was a small tug inside of him, but he pushed it down.

          Simon was quick to fall in line next to him, though. It eased whatever he was feeling deep inside.

Alec’s heart tightened. “M-Magnus? He was there?”

Izzy nodded. “You didn’t see him. Did you let you out?”

          Alec shrugged and glanced towards Simon who was already looking at him. What if Magnus _heard_ them? He was so heartbroken after Magnus broke up with him, but the pain wasn’t that bad right now. Simon helped with that.

Simon turned away from him awkwardly. “So, the basement had this dungeon and there was a room with a _bed_ and _sex toys_. Sex toys!”

          Eyes widening, Alec cocked his head to the side at the vampire. “ _Sex toys_?” Jace chuckled and drew Alec in for a hug. “Did you use any?”

Alec gulped. “W-What?”

Grinning, Jace clapped him on the back with his hand. “Relax, it was a joke.”

          “Wait, Alec, what’s—” Izzy’s small fingers reached up to his neck. “Did Simon…?”

Damnit. Alec didn’t iratze himself to take away the holes. Alec tried to brush it off like nothing more happened. “He’s alive still right? You’re welcome, Clary.”

          “Right… So, _did_ you use one of the sex toys then?”

          Alec raised an eyebrow. Jace spoke again, “It _is_ known that when a vampire bites you— especially in more than one place like Alec here— it causes the victim to fall into lust.”

Tired and moody, Alec groaned and threw his head back. “Just one,” he mumbled. He saw Simon perk up next to him with a small grin.

          “It was a nice way for me to repay him for saving my life.” Alec rolled his eyes as Jace burst out laughing.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
